Family Love
by fanfic meister
Summary: AU. Naruto loses his father to terminal illness. In his last wish, Naruto goes to live with his stepmother and sisters. Naruto will now have an interesting relationship with his beautiful mother and sisters.


**This is a new story I am trying out, and this one will have audience of age 18 and over. Anyone under age 18 and sensitive; then don't read this. Also course language and sexual acts involved.**

 **This will be focused on family, or rather a stepfamily.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of the following anime mentioned in here**

* * *

My new family

There was an attractive, red haired woman with violet eyes with large and beautiful breasts, nice waist, and shapely hips. Her measurements are approximately 95-59-89. This woman was also naked and was making love to an unknown guy. She starts by sucking the guy's hard rod and giving licks on its tip and with her left hand she was massaging the guy's testicles making him moan incredibly at the incredible sensation he was feeling. The sexual act continues for around 5 minutes until the young man can't hold on and sprays his cum on the woman's face and her luscious body. Also the young man was fingering her pussy and licking her earlobe to excite her.

Suddenly another scene passes; it was the same red haired woman who was now having sex with a raven haired woman with black onyx eyes who was equally attractive as well. The two women were scissoring each other in a sexy way and moaning loudly. They pleasured each other for around 10 minutes until they climaxed finally and released their juices.

The source of this is a spiky, blond haired young man with blue eyes who was watching an adult movie with the red haired woman having sex with those people; he even saw her masturbating two guys' cocks and then doing fellatio. The male teenage was stroking his hardened member for a few minutes until he climaxed and spurted his juices on the screen.

On his room he had a nice 30" TV set and his game consoles: a PS4 and a XBOX One.

1st Person POV

I'm Naruto Namikaze and I'm around 17 years old. People could tell that I'm the spitting image of my father Minato Namikaze. Oh yeah, I recently lost my father due to terminal illness a week ago; it was inevitable. I looked at the picture of my father. He was a great man and father.

My biological mother died long ago, and so it was just my dad and me living together. I remembered his last words before he passed away.

 _Flashback_

 _Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, was on his bed and looked sick._

 _Minato knew he didn't have much time, so he told him just a few last words to his only son._

" _Naruto listen to me. If something ever happens to me, go meet Kushina, she's my ex-wife._

 _Naruto asks, "Kushina-san?"_

 _Minato nods, "Yes."_

" _But dad, I don't know her at all. You two divorced a time ago."_

 _Minato answers weakly, "Listen I have her phone number and address written on my black book. She knows about you." Just then my father coughed loudly._

" _Dad! Dad!" I yelled out of worry since he was coughing._

 _Flashback end_

On my dad's last will, I was going to live with Kushina. After watching the pornographic movie, I packed the last things, like my clothes, my games, and also some of the erotic DVDs and Blu-Ray I was watching since discovering my dad's secret stash. Just then people from the moving company arrived to help in pack the belongings.

First Person POV end

Naruto takes a train to the capital city of Tokyo while the moving company took his belongings to his new house.

Naruto says, "I'm meeting Kushina, my stepmom. Dad also told me that she was living with her daughters." Naruto laughs while remembering a few more of his last words, " _I'm sure that she will take care of you the way a mother will do."_

It took him a while but he finally arrived at his new home where his stepmother Kushina will receive him. Naruto was actually shocked of his new home. It was a large seven-story house. Naruto says to himself, "This is my new home. So Kushina… my stepmother is waiting for me."

Just then he hears someone from behind, "Who are you?" Naruto turns around and looks to see a beautiful, young woman. She has long, crimson hair, blue eyes, slim feminine body, and large breasts. Her body measurements are 99-58-90. She is wearing a school uniform. She takes a look at Naruto and exclaims, "I can't believe it, you're my brother Naruto."

Naruto asks, "Brother?"

She says, "I am Rias Uzumaki. Mother told us that you were arriving today." Naruto says, "You're my step-sister." Rias nods, "Come on, mother is waiting for you." She takes his hand and takes him inside the large house.

Rias says, "Mother and everyone, Naruto is finally here."

Naruto is once again stunned when he sees his new stepmother. A beautiful, middle age woman with long beautiful red hair that reaches her thighs, violet eyes, round face, slim, fit yet feminine body, and fair skin is his stepmother. She was the same woman that appeared in the pornographic movies. She is wearing violet shirt, white long skirt, and green apron. She is middle age, but she looks around her 20s.

The woman says, "You're Naruto, right?" The blond nods at her question, and the woman smiles, "I'm Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm glad you arrived." The woman looks closer at Naruto and can't help but shed tears of joy and a bit of sadness at the same time. Kushina says, "You really resemble Minato; you've grown well." She warmly embraces Naruto. Naruto blushes experiencing firsthand a mother's love. Rias whispers to his ear, "Isn't it nice, the warmth of a mother?" Kushina after hugging Naruto she separates and presses an intercom button on the wall, "Girls come downstairs your brother has arrived." In few minutes other girls have arrived downstairs.

Rias says, "Sisters this is our brother Naruto." Naruto says, "I am Naruto Namikaze, it's nice to meet you all, believe it." The girls have thought, " _Our new brother is quite handsome, we wouldn't mind having sex. Besides, almost all of us are non-related anyways."_

The first girl had a slender build, brown eyes, and fair skin. She also has a long, untamed dark pink hair. Her attire consists of black shirt, black skin tight shorts, and black sandals. She speaks, "Yeah whatever nice to meet ya blondie, the name's Tayuya."

The second girl also has a slender build, with crimson eyes, fair skin. She wears brown, narrow glasses. She has red hair in an unusual hairstyle, which is long, clean on the left side while short, spiky and messy on the right side. Her attire consists of a lavender shirt, black shorts, and black sandals just like Tayuya. The girl now speaks, "Tayuya, already giving nicknames to our new brother. Aren't you old of nicknames?" Tayuya answers with a shrug, "Fraid not." She sighs, "Well my name is Karin."

The next girl is a bit tomboy but pretty as well. She has reddish-orange hair, blue eyes, and a mole under her left eye. She wears a cream colored vest, blue shorts, and red sandals. She looks at Naruto for a moment and blushes, "I'm Amaru nice to meet you brother."

The next girl in introducing herself was quite pretty and almost looked like Rias. She has long, crimson hair and pink eyes. She also has large breasts but slightly shorter compared to Rias. She right now is dressed in a yellow shirt with short sleeves, and blue jean shorts. Also she is shorter compared to Rias. She says, "It's an honor to meet our new brother, Naruto. The name is Mio."

Other two girls look like twins, although with a few differences. One has a buxom figure, dark burgundy hair, fair skin, and brown eyes. Her hair is chin length, along with having long, elbow length bangs that frames both sides of her face. Her attire consists of a sleeveless, magenta trenchcoat, emerald crested, golden shaped medallion, red high-heeled pumps. The other girl looks like the one at her side even with the same hair color, but the only difference was that her eyes are blue. She sports a magenta suit. The first one introduces herself, "I am Akiza, but everyone calls me Aki." The other girl says, "Hey there, I am Kallen. Aki and I are twins."

The last girl is also around Rias's age. She also has long red hair in a different shade akin to scarlet, brown eyes, and like the other girls she has a slender, voluptuous figure. She dresses in a sexy biker outfit revealing her large cleavage. She then says, "Let's get along since we're now family Naruto. The name is Erza."

Naruto is stunned at seeing such beautiful girls and woman in front of him and blushing hotly. Tayuya coughs and says, "It seems that fishcake has already taken a liking to us." The other girls giggle softly at other nickname that Tayuya has given to their new stepbrother. Kushina says, "Okay girls how about you give Naruto a tour around the house while I start preparing dinner." The girls say, "Yes mom/mother."

Naruto and his new sisters take the tour around the house. Right now they are at the first floor. Rias says, "Here on the first floor are your room, my room, and also Tayuya and Karin's room. If you need something from us just knock beforehand." Naruto nods, "Okay." Rias then remembers, "By the way, in case you're wondering only Tayuya and Karin are mother's biological daughters. The rest of us are adopted daughters." Naruto says, "Ahh I understand." Rias says, "But still we all love Kushina as if she was our real mother. Anyway let's continue to the next floor."

Tayuya says, "Listen fishcake, on the second floor is our mom's bedroom and the room next to her bedroom is her office." Naruto asks while ignoring a bit the nickname Tayuya gave him, "What does Kushina-san work on?" Karin then answers, "We'll tell you about that later Naruto, promise." Naruto says, "Okay."

They continued the tour for about 30 minutes, in which the third floor had Erza's and Amaru's rooms. The fourth floor had Aki and Kallen's room, and also Mio's room. The fifth floor had entertainment center which included most of the gaming consoles known in the world from classics to the current ones, including karaoke center, and movie theater. The sixth floor was for private meetings. Then also the rooftop had a garden and shrine for meditation.

They went to the basement floors as well, in which an indoor hot spring, various fields for football (or known as soccer), tennis, rugby, baseball diamond, basketball also refrigerator filled with fresh water and sports drinks, the second basement floor had an indoor Olympic size swimming pool.

After finishing the tour, they returned to the main floor. Just in time since Kushina finished preparing dinner. The dinner consists of steamed rice with teriyaki beef, dumplings (meat and also veggie filled dumplings), salad, and also spicy beef ramen.

Naruto although didn't want to show it he was drooling due to the delicious looking food in front of him. Kushina says, "Girls, Naruto before eating let's say graces." They all nod and say, "Thanks for the food." Suddenly before they take the first bite the phone rings.

Naruto says, "I'll answer it." Rias responds, "No worries, I'll answer it." Rias picks up the phone, "Hello who is this?" All she hears is heavy breathing and other lewd noises. Rias sighs, "Mother." Kushina says, "Another dirty call. Naruto, can you take care of this?"

Naruto picks the phone and says, "Who is this?" He indeed hears perverted giggling, "Would you like dinner, pass to the main course?" Naruto gets ticked off, "Listen stop doing that. Don't call to this house ever again or I'm going to kick your ass." He then hangs up the phone. Rias smiles, "That is so cool of you." She gives him an affectionate hug followed by a kiss on his cheek. Naruto blushes a bit of Rias's actions also feeling her large breasts pressing a bit on his chest.

Naruto shakes off the blush on his face and asks, "Does this happen a lot?"

Kushina says, "All the time. Not only with Rias, my daughters are quite popular and receive love letters from their many male admirers. They are also admired by their female classmates on by being top of the class on academics, well on Tayuya's case she's on top on sports." Rias says, "Some of them also stalk us and even can go as far as steal our panties." Naruto gasps, "Whattt?" Rias says, "They even steal mother's panties as well." Naruto gets shocked again.

After that, they eat and enjoy their dinner, especially Naruto. Kushina asks, "Naruto, how about you take a shower. I'll fill the tub with warm water and to help you get relaxed." Naruto says, "Oh yeah, thanks. I could use a shower."

Naruto now relaxes in the tub filled with warm water. He relaxes a bit until he gets images of the beautiful Kushina engaging in sex acts and also of his sexy stepsisters, of what would it feel being with them. Naruto got his member real hard having naughty thoughts. Naruto thinks, ' _Am I a pervert? I can't think of them like that. They're now my family even if we're not related by blood.'_ Just then Kushina says, "I'm coming in Naruto." Naruto gasps, "Kushina-san!" Kushina says with a smile, "I just entered if you needed help like helping me wash your back."

Naruto says a bit nervously, "It's not necessary." He still has his penis erect. Kushina giggles.

Later at that night

Naruto was in neon orange pajamas in his new bedroom and watching more of the porn DVDs featuring Kushina engaging in various sex acts with males and few females. Threesomes with a man and another woman, others with young males spraying their cum on Kushina's face and body. One of them that shocked him was seeing his father Minato in a sex scene with Kushina. He smirks a bit while having shaving cream and razor.

Naruto thinks, " _Dad."_

He shaves clean Kushina's pubic area, pinches hard her nipples.

Naruto couldn't stop from getting excited at this and masturbates at this. After 30 minutes, he turned off the DVD and went to sleep. Soon his familial relationship with his step-mom and sisters will change.

 **Lemon**

Naruto sleeps peacefully in his bed, until the door opens and enters a woman wearing a violet negligee. She enters Naruto's room and takes off her garment. The woman is Kushina and stands naked in her son's room. She walks to his bed, retires his bedsheet carefully, and sees Naruto only in his boxers. Kushina smirks and takes off his boxer. She is pleased with her new son's cock which is 9 inches and not completely erect.

She takes her right hand to his member and starts stroking slow and steady while with her left hand she plays with his testicles. Naruto moans lightly, "It starts to feel good." Kushina glad that she is pleasing him strokes him faster while his member starts to harden feeling her hands also his hardened member starts to leak pre-cum. She continues to do this, until Naruto starts to wake up and opens his eyes to see it was Kushina who was pleasuring him.

"Kushina"

"Naruto, you don't to call me Kushina. Call me mother or mom. Besides I'm sure that you want to make love to me and also your equally beautiful sisters. I know that since the way you looked at us. Don't worry and just enjoy." Kushina keeps stroking for a minute and stops. She now licks the tip of his hardened dick before she now starts to swallow it. Naruto felt incredible, "Kushi… Mom, it feels incredible." Kushina continues giving him a blowjob she was now swallowing 7 inches of his rod. Naruto grabs her head as in to skullfuck her. Kushina continues her blowjob and now is swallowing 9 inches and ocassionally licking his shaft. This continues for three minutes until the blond teen starts to feel something. Naruto moans, "Mom, I'm about to cum!"

Kushina stops for a moment, "Hold on, Naruto. I am going to do a nice boobjob for you with these. It'll be awesome, believe it." The redhaired mother puts his cock in between her soft breasts. Naruto has an even more pleased than before, _"Mom is sandwiching my cock between her breasts. This feels awesome._ Kushina smiles while having her breasts move up and down on Naruto's cock. Kushina keeps up her boobjob while wiggling her nice ass in the ass, and she licks the head making starting to spurt juices.

"Tell me Naruto, are you enjoying this?"

"Yes, I am mom."

Kushina speeds up her boobjob even more which in a moment the blond male can no longer take it anymore and finally cums. He unloads his cum on his stepmom's face and body. She puts her fingers around her body and tastes her son's juices. "My… You taste good Naruto, salty but not too salty." Naruto blushes watching his stepmom tasting his semen and watching her face and body covered in sweat and his cum makes him hard again. Kushina smiles at this and now lies on the bed showing her shaved womanhood.

Kushina says endearingly, "Naruto this is my vagina or known as pussy. I want you to stick your hard cock inside my pussy and make love to me. Fuck your mom as much as you please." Naruto gulps a bit before putting his hardened member inside her which had a few difficulties but did enter her sacred place. Kushina feel him and starts to moan incredibly. Naruto starts pistoning Kushina first in a steady and gentle pace since this was his first time. She enjoys for the first five minutes, until she says "Naruto you can now go faster and harder.

Naruto nods, "I'll do it mom." Naruto goes on his mother faster and harder feeling his hard cock inside his womanhood. Kushina moans louder and lewder than before, "Oh yes, you are just like Minato, my dear and beloved Naruto." Naruto keeps up the pace while saying, "Dad." Kushina says, "I miss your father, but he would have wanted me to honor his memory by living life to the fullest and also to cherish and love you." Naruto says, "Never expected my stepmom to be sexy and have a beautiful red hair. The same goes for my sisters." Kushina smirks, "It seems that you like so much the color red. It may be a bit soon, but what the hell. I love you, and I hope you will also love me and your sisters as well." Naruto after hearing those words cups her face with his hands and kisses her on the lips. Kushina returns the kiss as well, and the two are now French kissing. Kushina due to her experience leads the dance while Naruto follows her.

Naruto says repeatedly, 'Mom, mom, mom' while the two continued to kiss passionately each other. After two more minutes, they separated leaving a strand of saliva connecting their mouths. Naruto keeps entering at a fast tempo while watching his mom's breasts bounce up and down in front of him. He felt captivated by her beauty and her bouncing flesh in front of him that he was about to release. She nods and tells to release inside. He does as she also climaxes as well. Kushina says, "I'm sorry that I'm such a dirty minded mom." Just then both mom and son hear from outside.

"Once again mother, you've gotten ahead of us."

"Let's make this a foursome mom and Naruto, okay."

Naruto and Kushina turn their attention to the girls outside. They are Rias and Erza who are fully naked as the day they were born right in front of them.

Naruto is surprised at this, "Rias! Erza!" Kushina smiles at this, "Oh my girls, it seems that you also want to show your love to your new brother." Rias and Erza nod at each other and answer, "Yes mom."

Kushina asks, "Did you bring the toys?" Naruto thinks, " _Toys?"_

Erza says, "Yes we have mom." Erza brings the usual toys like the following: 15 inch strap-on dildo and a vibrator. Rias faces toward Naruto and says, "Let's have fun all together." Erza says, "Yeah, Naruto." Erza puts on the strap on dildo and positions Kushina on fours, and with the dildo enters inside Kushina's womanhood. Kushina moans with excitement. The scarlet haired girl starts fucking doggy style to her mother, and Kushina says obscene words like 'You're fucking me awesome as always Erza, I'm nothing but a sex addict,' and so on.

Naruto is astonished and says, "So Kushina… mom is really that dirty." Rias nods, "Yes. Mother has always been open about sex. She was an active porn star until 2 years ago. She still performs on adult movies although part time only, now she spends more as a producer and director of such movies." Naruto starts to have a nosebleed like if he had hit jackpot. Rias continues the story and on how their mother started out as a stripper and got her big shot at 22 years when she was introduced to the adult film industry. Long story short, her fiery personality, beauty and sex appeal made her such a success in the business that she has afforded this house they are now; also one in Kyoto, one in Hokkaido and another in Australia. Rias notices tension on Naruto and kisses him which he returns back as well.

Erza continues the story while doing Kushina doggy style, "We were also surprised knowing mom was a porn star. She looked so beautiful in those movies." Erza now was fondling Kushina's breasts added to the doggy style, "So all of us have been making love to mom perhaps to heal her loneliness since then."

Naruto and Rias continued making out while he was fondling her beautiful breast and while she stroked his hard cock. They stop for a while and Naruto asks, "You've been doing this with mom." Rias says, "Yes Naruto. By making love with mother, perhaps we could hope she could be cured of her nymphonia. Erza and I team up one day, Karin and Tayuya also help in as well, Akiza makes love to her the next night, afterwards it's Kallen, and well you know the drift. On weekends, it's family orgy. "

Back with Erza and Kushina, Erza now kisses Kushina's neck and gives a few licks making her moan. Erza continues where Rias was saying, "And also we don't want to see mom with those men." Erza looks at Naruto and Rias and calls them, "Hey you two join in the party and help mom, especially you Naruto." Naruto and Rias nod, "All right."

Erza continues with Kushina, while the red haired mother strokes once again her son's hardened member before swallowing it and stroking his testicles with her hand while Rias is behind Naruto kissing him once more while pressing her bountiful breasts on his back.

Erza goes faster and harder on Kushina. Rias stops a while and has a sexy and devious idea, "How about I make something that you will surely enjoy more than you already have Naruto?" Naruto pants a bit until he says, "Please Rias."

Rias joins in with Kushina, "How about team up and double the pleasure to Naruto?" Kushina although starting to get tired says, "It will be my honor my precious Rias." Rias and Kushina now are doing a double blowjob on Naruto's cock. Rias and Kushina start by kissing and sucking the tip of his hardened member. Naruto just stands there and moans a bit while being serviced by the two beauties in front of him, and also that the red haired mother was still being fucked by Erza which got Naruto up to full mast once more.

Rias and Kushina continue pleasuring Naruto together making the blond feel like he was in heaven. Naruto thinks, _'I never once thought to make love to my mom and sisters in just my first night. At this rate, I will no longer have the need to have a girlfriend.'_ Rias says while licking his tip, "Naruto, I love your hard penis." Rias now goes to his ball sack and Kushina licks his tip, "Yes Naruto, I can tell you're already blessed down there and also in stamina. As I said earlier, you can have us anytime, 24/7." Erza, while she pistons Kushina with her dildo, hears the conversation and says "I also want Naruto to make love to me."

Kushina moans, "You will have him Erza dear. I'm almost finished." After a few minutes, Kushina reaches her climax and lies down on the bed. Erza finally takes off her dildo. Naruto asks, "Is mom fine?" Erza says assuringly, "She's okay. Mom gets like this after a long session." Rias and Erza nod at each, and the crimson haired stepsister says, "How about the three we continue to the end?" Erza says, "Yeah Naruto." Naruto giggles, "Do you even need to ask?"

After that, Naruto and his two new stepsisters went now into a Double Cowgirl position with Rias riding on his hard cock, while Erza is sitting on his face with Naruto licking her wet womanhood. Rias keeps riding on him and moaning, "Oh yeah, I absolutely love this." Erza moans, "For a first time, you're doing good Naruto. Keep licking there." Naruto licks at a pace first slow and steady then gets faster while hammering Rias's snatch. The redhaired sisters kept moaning incredibly at the feeling of making love with their new brother. Rias keeps moaning, "Oh yeah, so Naruto what do you think of having sex with mother and us anywhere and anytime when you desire." Rias and Erza then passionately kiss each other and press their beautiful breasts. The two then separate after their sensual kiss leaving a trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

Erza asks, "Rias how about I switch places with you?" Rias agrees.

Now Erza rides Naruto's hardened member, while Rias sits on his face. The three keep moaning and saying naughty words while making love. In the midst of their ecstasy, Kushina wakes up and watches her children in an incredible love making session and smiles happily for her daughters and new son.

" _Naruto welcome officially to the family."_

Kushina grabs the vibrator and puts it in her pussy. She turns the device on and rubs it on her clit while massaging her breasts and pinching her nipples. Watching her children make love in front of her is making her nipples hard.

Naruto and the sisters and watch their mother in a naughty act and can't help but laugh and smile. Naruto says, "Mom looks beautiful doing such a lewd act in front of us." Rias says, "There won't be any mother like her."

Rias, Erza, and Naruto continue to have sex around 30 minutes. They make out in the Double Dip with Rias on top of Erza with Naruto penetrating alternately between the two. The three were already getting to the climax, and Naruto while doing Erza was also to his limits.

"Rias, Erza I'm about to cum, where do you want it?"

"Cum on us, Naruto"

Naruto pulls out of Erza, and he starts to jack off in front of the two red haired girls until he releases a large sheet of his spunk on their faces and bodies. Erza and Rias release their juices after feeling Naruto's semen cover them. Kushina climaxes as well.

 **End of lemon**

"Hey Tayuya did you record the whole thing?"

"Fuck yeah, Karin! Now I want to screw our blond brother more than ever. What about you?"

It turns out that both Karin and Tayuya have been filming Naruto getting it on with their mother and sisters the whole time. Also they are buck naked as the day they were born. Their bodies were not developed like their mom or sisters but were still beautiful. Not only Tayuya and Karin were spying on them, also Mio, Amaru, Aki, and Kallen who were also naked. The rest of the sisters also vow to make love to Naruto as well.

Naruto sleeps naked the rest of the night with mom and his beautiful and sexy sisters also equally naked.

The next day, Naruto and his sisters are dressed in school uniform.

""We're leaving!""

Kushina says, "Have a nice day kids and come back soon!"

Kushina goes back inside and watches the hot video of herself, Naruto, Rias, and Erza making love.

The beautiful mother thinks while watching the video and masturbating, _"Minato you don't have to worry. Naruto is in good hands. He'll be taken care of love and affection._

* * *

 **And that's it.**

 **What do you think for a first time lemon? Don't forget to review, Favorite, Alert or the three of them if you want to. Yeah Naruto will have fun with his mother and sisters. If you know, what I mean.**

 **This will continue to at least 10 chapters (projected)**

 **The harem in here is already decided and is the following: Kushina, Erza, Karin, Tayuya, Rias, Mio, Akiza "Aki", Kallen, and Amaru. So this time there won't be suggestions.**

 **The next stories to be updated are: Pokémon Love-Ru and possibly return of Aura Chronicles. Don't be alarmed I haven't abandoned either of them.**

 **Good bye and until next time, bang!**


End file.
